kidsnextdoorfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Violet McCleary (Legends)
Violet McCleary is a member of the Kids Next Door and later the KND's first werecat. Legends Universe Early Days Violet was born on 1 November, 1996. Early on in Violet's life, her father was killed under mysterious circumstances. In the summer of 2004, Violet was recruited into the Kids Next Door Arctic Training Program. After graduating, Violet spent a month stationed at Sector V before being transferred to the KND Moon Base due to conflicting views with senior operative Cree Lincoln. In early 2005, Violet was one of many operatives caught up in an apparent assassination attempt on the current Supreme Leader, Numbuh 274, becoming one of many suspects. In late 2005, KND Global Command caught wind of a new Teen Super Weapon. Violet is sent to destroy the weapon, a prototype Animalization Ray, only to discover its mutating properties. During the confrontation with the teenagers, Violet was mutated into a monster dubbed 'The Werecat'. Violet's genetic mutation was noted to be unexpected by Project Lead Darwin Ennis, who compared Violet to the likeness of Malladus, a lord of hell. After escaping and returning with a far better understanding of her powers, Violet defeated the teenagers and reverted the mutations. Violet was mostly returned to normal, further attempts to fully revert her mutations were unsuccessful. In the aftermath, Violet returned home to reunite with her mother and cousin, both with varying degrees of acceptance of her mutation. The Prospectors After coming to terms with her current state, Violet would travel to Rhode Island, following a lead on the mastermind behind the Animalization Ray. Arriving in the middle of an ongoing battle between Teen Ninjas and KND operatives, Violet would join the skirmish, siding with her fellow operatives. Together, Violet and the operatives woul take the fight to Leviathan, the Teen's subversive counter intelligence organization, ultimately banding together to form The Prospectors. Hunting a Shadow By the end of October 2005, Violet McCleary would oversee the Prospector’s participation in an investigation into a suspected Leviathan murder of school kids. However, further investigation would prove the culprit to be one Danika Anderson, a girl who’d discovered latent shadow powers and used them to lash out at her bullies. Among her tormentors would turn out to be Numbuh UH-60. Violet would find herself put into a position of whether to join her team in defending one of her own or answering a call from her aunt, only to choose aiding her team. Violet would personally save Numbuh UH-60 and try to help Danika. Danika would leave, however, but not before thanking Violet for her kind words and would entertain the idea of one day perhaps joining the KND, but not before atoning for her crimes. Violet would return home to find her aunt and cousin Scarlet Vargas missing. With nowhere to go, Violet would move in with her teammate Kayla. Family Troubles In late May 2006, the Sector Q treehouse is attacked at night. The Prospector’s mount a defense, only to be swiftly defeated one by one by Violet’s cousin Scarlet, who’s revealed to have undergone a similar mutation to her cousin becoming a werecat. Over the course of an entire night, Violet and her cousin Scarlet fight a heated battle that spans the east coast. Confused by her cousin’s sudden appearance, Violet implores Scarlet to at least tell her why they’re fighting. Scarlet reveals that both she and her mother had been taken by Leviathan to be used as bargaining chips to blackmail Violet, however, Scarlet’s mother refused to be used against her niece and killed herself. Angered by her Mother’s willingness to abandon her for Violet’s sake, as well as fueled b her own insecurities and jealousies nurtured from growing up together, Scarlet had volunteered to receive the same power Violet had in order to personal kill her for Leviathan. Saddened by news of her Aunt’s death and conflicted by the knowledge of her only living family member’s hate for her, Violet nearly allows Scarlet to kill her. However, before the final blow is struck, Violet sees a vision of her aunt, who talks about how much she and her biological parents had loved her and how they’d sacrificed so much to see her live on. Resolved to not let her aunt’s sacrifice be meaningless, Violet finds the will to live and gains the upper hand in her fight with Scarlet. Before their fight can reach its conclusion, however, the warehouse their fight had found its way too comes down around them. Violet is then left in the aftermath alone with a heavy heart, her argument with her cousin unresolved and her thoughts drawn not only to her aunt but to her biological parents whom she hadn’t thought about for some time. Introduction to Eternal In October of 2006, while The Prospectors hosted a Halloween event, Violet, realizing this would be her first Halloween without family, Violet decides to do neither and slinks away from festivities, only to stumble upon the KND subgroup called Eternal, composed of operatives with magic origins who specialize in dealing with the occult hanging outside the Sector Q treehouse. Eternal reveal they’re on the hunt for Frankenstein’s Monster, who’d gotten loose into the world and now poses a threat to this year’s trick or treaters. The members of Eternal, Violet and Kayla, who’d followed along to ensure Violet was doing alright given the circumstances, pursue the monster across town only to wind up back at the Sector Q treehouse to the costume party. A fight breaks out ultimately with the Monster proving its humanity by trying to save the Prospectors from a fire. Eternal then apologizes and offers to take the monster in as one of their own seeing as he would fall under their jurisdiction. Eternal parts ways with Violet, but not before revealing there is something otherworldly about her mutation, something demonic in nature. Discovering The Multiverse In Feburary 2007, after a mission gone wrong, The Prospectors woul embark on a mission to retrieve their leader Carol from being trapped in time. Over the course of the adventure, the members of The Prospectors including Violet would be lost through time and space, finding themselves castawayas in alternate universes and trapped in different time periods. Violet ends up in the past during the children’s crusade and encounters the founder of the KND, The Kid Next Door, as well as encountering a demonic entity known as Nirgal, who hints to her parents mysterious disappearance. Hunting Her Father's Killer In April 2007, Violet, who’d since been dealing with the memory of her parents, begins a journey of self discovery in looking into her parents disappearances. Linking back up with Eternal, Violet discovers that her parents had been demon hunters, who’d disappeared on the job. Once more Violet encounters the demon Nirgal, who claims to have met her father once, that he’d tried to kill him. However, her father and mother had apparently fallen in battle with the great demon lord Malladus. Returning to the sight of her transformation into a werecat at Mt. Malladus, Violet discovers a portal with demonic energy seeping. Theorizing that her transformation had been caused in part by the leak as well the Animalization ray, Violet’s investigation garners the attention of Malladus’ shadow persona, the entity through which he is able to interact with the real world. Violet does battle with the shadow, however, it is blindingly apparent that she lacks the power to fight the foe and is forced to flee. Violet then vows to avenge her parents’ deaths and kill Malladus. Dark Universe In June 2007, during a pool part at Numbuh 4's house, the Legends Universe is beseiged by their Negative counterpart universe, The Dark Universe. Violet is one of many who are sucked into the negative universe and bear witness to the incomprehensible cruelty their duplicates are capable of. Violet also is one of many to learn of a time and space destroying anomly wreaking havoc across the cosmos and the the Dark Universe's population are invading their world to escape the impending cataclysm. While most would rather see a more diplomatic solution to their plight, the Negative counterpats make it clear they intend to replace the populations places, dooming the Legends while saving the Negatives. Reluctant to doom an entire planet, Violet returns to her native universe in order to aid in fending off the Negaverse's assaults. The Dark Universe's invasion is repelled, with onyla few negatives surviving the destruction of their world. Violet, along with the rest of her team, mourns over the loss of Terry Thompkins. The End of The Prospectors By the end of 2007, The Prospectors find themselves at a crossroads as their teammate Josh is not only wanted for murder but also killed the head of Leviathan, the organization they themselves are directly responsible for handling. Violet is noticably one of the few who's glad to see their mission coming to an end and begins reaching out to her team to aid her in her mission to avenge her family. However, The Prospectors suffer a betrayal from within their ranks, leading many to suspect teammate Nolan York of being the perpatrator of many an act against the KND known as Hellbat. By the end of the adventure, their teamate Roady Buster is killed and the true villain is revealed to be teammate Bob Johnson, who'd become disenfranchised with The Prospectors and the KND as a whole. As a part of his machinations, Bob reveals certain secrets belonging to members of the Prospectors to their peers. Violet takes great offense at some of these, especially when it is revealed that her friend Kayla was working in secret for Numbuh Infinity with a standing order to monitor the team, including Violet herself with orders to eliminate any of them should they prove to be a threat to the KND. Disgusted by the majority of her peers, Violet quits the Prospectors and joins Eternal. By 2008, Violet has grown comfortable working alongside the KND's resident occultists and begins to grow closer to finding a way to defeat Malladus. However, after the implosion of the latest iteration of The Prospectors from Jaden Hayes, Violet is begrudingly brough back into the fold to settle the score with a recently ressurected Leviathan. The matter is concluded with the defeat of Jaden Hayes and Leviathan. Over the course of the adventure, Violet is able to repair a number of her friendships with her former teammates, including that of Kayla. Violet and her team then go their separate ways with The Prospectors dissolving for good. Confronting Malladus Violet, now working with Eternal, covers the history of The Kid Next Door, as during her time traveling adventure, she’d encountered the KND founder during a confrontation with Malladus. Discerning that the Sword of Ecclesiastes, forged from the Kid’s own innocence, is capable of harming Malladus, Violet returns to Rhode Island to retrieve the weapon from Nolan. Listening to Violet’s theory, Nolan not only hands over the sword given to him in John’s dying moments, but also the armor of The Kid, which he had recovered without Infinity’s knowledge during his expedition the previous year. Leaving with the tools to defend herself from Malladus as well as possibly kill him, Violet sets off to confront the demon lord. Along the way, Violet reaches out to Danika Anderson, recruiting not only her but her cousin Scarlet. The two cousins share words about their lives, how truly their suffering could be traced back to Malladus. Together with Eternal, they enter hell through the portal in Mt. Malladus. Descending through and fighting their way through hordes of demons, the group reaches Malladus’ throne room and does battle. Ultimately Mallaldus proves to be powerful, killing all members of Eternal and wounding Danika. Channeling the blade of the Kid, Violet is able to pierce Malladus’ demonic armor and land a killing blow. However, before the dust can clear, Nirgal arrives to take the throne. Gleeful to now have control of hell, Nirgal reveals that though Malladus had killed Violet’s parents, but the reason for doing so had been because not only were they direct descendants of the Kid, the only mortal to harm the demon lord, but also Nirgal himself, making Violet a product of thousands of attempts to create a being capable of usurping the throne of hell for him. Fed up with the back and forth, Violet and Scarlet together kill Nirgal, avenging their family. As the survivor prepare to leave, Scarlet decides to remain in hell to fill the void left by Malladus’ death and rule it. The cousins say their farewells and Violet returns to the land of the living. A funeral is held for the members of Eternal with Frankenstein’s Monster presiding with most of the KND in attendance. Violet capstone’s her journey by talking with Danika about the hardships she must be facing but how they can overcome them. Before they can bid their goodbyes, Chad approaches the duo asking them for help, leading to Violet participating in an offensive against the Galactic Kids Next Door to save the Earth. Darkest Hour In August 2008, Grandfather remarkably returns, revealing himself to be the cause of the universe destroying anomoly. Violet is one of few operatives aboard the Moon Base to escape its destruction by Grandfather's forces and is forced to seek refuge at the Moon Base. Recognizing the dire stakes, Violet embarks to hel land seeks Scarlet's aid. Gaining the aid of hell's armies, Violet also finds herself bestowed with the forces of Heaven as well. Using the innate properties within the Sword of Ecclesiastes, Violet gains an audience with a choir of angels and gaisn their support. As all remaining KND and Teen forces rally together for one final push against Grandfather's threat, Violet rides in alongside Scarlet with their combined forces to turn the tide in the onslaught, opening the way fro an army of multiversal Nigel Unos to join the fray and defeat Grandfather. Violet survives the battle and is present for Rachel's decree of the dissolution of the Kids Next Door, deciding that it was time to take their operation underground. Violet is then promoted to Teens Next Door with all surviving KND operatives. Teen Years During her teen years between 2008 and 2012, Violet began to grow frustrated with the current status quo. While sharing the sentiment with Rachel that the KND needed to repair itself in the shadows away from the spotlight of the public, she could never get behind the willingness for the TND's promotion of inactivity from world events. Often traveling between Viriginia and Rhode Island, Violet is a witness of the growing tensions with in the Teen community as the Teen Ninjas become plighted with inner squabbles and the external threat posed by the United Vigilantes. Advicating for action, Violet manages to convince Rachel to begin more proactive campaigns against the teens, begining with Olivia Price's emerging drug ring known as the Candy Ring. When new os the Teen Ninja leader Hellbat's identity is revealed to be that of believed deceased teammate Nolan, Violet voices her support in a TND meeting to reach out to him hopes of settling things peacefully. Citing how many of her friends she's had to watch die over the course of her tenure with the KND, she wishes to see that they actively attempt to prevent further escalations of conflict and preventing further losses of life. However, Violet is outvotted, leading to the TND to continue assassination campaigns against her former friend and ally. When Numbuh Infinity resurfaces, claiming the powers of the deceased Grandfather in order to purge the multiverse and create his own perfect universe, Violet, along with the rest of the surviving Prospectors, gather together for a final time in order to battle their former ally turned hated foe. Being one of five Prospectors to reach Infinity's vessel, Violet along with Kayla and Josh engage with Infinity's private elite Onyx Team, battling their combined gestalt mode. As the cruiser begins to drop down to earth, Violet manages to escape the desturction. In the aftermath of Carol and Nolan's final battle, Violet and the rest of the Prospector's gather to visit Nolan in jail. Together, they release their friend with the group voicing how they wish things could have turned out differently amongst them. Together, Violet and her friends reach the realization they were finished with constant battles and wars, deciding to instead pursue retirement through adulthood. By 2038, Violet has married a reformed Bruce Uno and still maintains contact with her cousin Scarlet, routinely visiting the depths of hell in order to meet her niece and nephew. Appearance Violet has blonde hair and yellow eyes. At one point, involving a prototype Animalization Ray, Violet was mutated into a beast like creature, noted to resemble cave drawings of Malladus. Post mutation, Violet gains cat-like abilities and feline attributes, including cat ears, eyes and a tail. Violet even gains the ability to extend her finger and toe nails to become claws. Personality Violet is noted to be a calm and quiet individual, usually seen lurking behind a veil of mystery and intrigue. Violet is a capable operative and competent in the field, completing difficult assignments with ease. Violet is a notable advocate for equality. Trivia *Violet was originally created by Dynamite Girl, an author who has since quit fanfiction, leaving behind a legacy of long lasting characters such as Violet. *Violet is one of five OC characters confirmed to survive past the events of Kids Next Door: Darkest Hour. *Violet holds the distinction of being the only Prospector to not have a fall from grace during their lifetime. Appearances *Kids Next Door: Agenda (first appearance) *Numbuh 9-Lives *The Prospectors *Numbuh 2030: Legion (cameo) *Numbuh 832: Screams in Space (mentioned) *Numbuh C4: Leviathan *Numbuh 9-Lives: Shadow Traveler *The Prospectors: Visible in Darkness *Numbuh 2030: Destination Detention (cameo) *Numbuh C4: Fight the Machine (cameo) *Numbuh 832: Warzone (cameo) *Numbuh 2030: Watching Storms *Numbuh 9-Lives: Family Affair *The Prospectors: Day Off *Numbuh 362: Leader Supreme *The Prospectors: Halloween Special *Kids Next Door: Shipping War *The Prospectors: Christmas Special *The Prospectors: Excellent Adventure *Numbuh 9-Lives: Bellicosity *Numbuh 832: Killing Fields (cameo) *Kids Next Door: Dark Universe *Kids Next Door: Zero *The Prospectors: The Long Haul *The Prospectors: Rogue (cameo) *The Prospectors: Maximum *Numbuh 832: Valley Forge (cameo) *Numbuh 2030: The Escapist (cameo) *Numbuh 9-Lives: One Life Remaining *Numbuh 2030: Dead *Kids Next Door: Darkest Hour *Teens Next Door (story) *Teens Next Door: Hallway Blues *Teens Next Door: War of Kings *Teens Next Door: Armageddon Category:Dynamite Girl's Pages Category:Prospectors (Legends) Category:Legends Universe Category:Females Category:Metahumans Category:Global Command Category:McCleary Family